There in the Peace and the Light
by Hikorichan
Summary: A loud bang outside makes the elevator shake, but their regard never falters. It doesn't matter anymore; their job is done. (Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor)


A/N: This is a short piece that follows the last scenes of Rogue One (so major spoilers if you haven't seen it yet!). I walked out of the theatre shipping Jyn and Cassian pretty hard, and wanted to write what I thought/hoped happened between them at the end. This isn't beta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

 **There in the Peace and the Light**

The elevator is empty as they enter it at a stilted run, both of them heaving with adrenalin. The world is on fire outside, booming, grinding, convulsing, as they make their escape.

Cassian jabs the button to the ground floor with his finger as soon as they are both clear of the doors. They slide smoothly shut, the same for them as if they were some Empire technicians doing maintenance on the tower. When the last strip of outside is sealed off by 10 inches of steel and glass, it's like they've stepped onto another planet.

Inside, the gunfire and explosions are reduced to a dull muffled hum. The light is dim, only strips of it slashing across the walls as the tube descends swiftly downwards.

They stand close together, Cassian still supporting most of her weight. Her leg throbs—might be broken; she's not sure—and for the first time she lets herself shift more consciously into his arms. She stares upwards. A strip of light illuminates his dark brown eyes, and she can't pull her gaze away.

A loud bang outside makes the elevator shake, but their regard never falters. It doesn't matter anymore; their job is done. She, Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen, has completed her task, has sent her father's plans to the Rebellion, giving them hope to end the Empire at last.

But she's not thinking about any of that: not her father or his world destroyer, not the Rebel Alliance or the damned Empire. Not even the knowledge that she and Cassian are probably going to die, even if they make it out of the buidling. Here in this steel tube, nothing matters but Cassian's eyes and the way his body feels pressed against hers, firm and warm. Her heart is thumping in her chest and she doesn't know if it's from the adrenalin of battle or his proximity, but she doesn't care, because for the first time in her life, she feels at peace.

Carefully she curls her arms more tightly around Cassian's waist, lifts herself up on her good leg and kisses him.

He doesn't hesitate, doesn't flinch, just lets a warm breath exhale onto her cheek from his nose. Shifts his arms so he can hold her closer. His lips are soft and sure—not hungry or tentative, but peaceful, warm, as if he has all the time in the world to learn the curves of her mouth.

They keep kissing until the elevator begins to slow.

They don't speak as the elevator comes to a halt and she turns around to face what's next. They become fighters again as the door opens, the bright electric light of the hallway spilling blindingly into the elevator. Cassian shift, stoops, and she blinks as she tries to make out any shapes in the hall. But there's not even a single Stormtrooper outside, and none in any of the corridors they pass as they run towards the exit. Cassian supports her the whole way.

The beach is bright and beautiful, even as the largest explosion she's ever heard goes off in the distance. They strafe quickly towards the landing pad, towards Bodhi and the ship they left behind hours ago.

Except when she sees the rising funnel in the distance, she knows that even if the ship is there, they're not getting home. She glances at Cassian beside her, his wide eyes, and wonders if he's having the same realization as they collapse on their knees near the water's edge.

It's ironic, she thinks, how beautiful the explosion is. It's the most beautiful damn thing she's ever seen.

The wave rolls like a shimmering gold curtain towards them, evaporating everything in its path. She can feel the warm wind on her skin washing outward ahead of it, like fingers brushing across her cheeks.

She turns to Cassian, who meets her eyes, and she knows he's thinking the same thing: that if they have to die, this is the best place to do it, on this bloody beautiful beach in the wake of redemption.

Reaching for each other, they grasp each other's hands.

The wave stalks closer, the wind whipping in her hair, but she doesn't mind. The same peace she felt in the elevator settles in her chest, and then she's in his arms again, her own wrapped around his shoulders.

Yes, this is the best way to die. This way she won't have to fight anymore; he won't either. The anger she carried with her for so long has vanished, and all she can do is smile as she buries her chin into the crook of Cassian's shoulder.

She thinks of her father and mother waiting for her in the beyond, and how she won't have to be without them anymore—won't have to be without Cassian either. She'll have all the people she's ever loved by her side and, for the first time in forever, they won't be in any danger.

Her smile widens as she and Cassian are swallowed by the beautiful glowing light.


End file.
